


Gorgeous

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [36]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: The starry sky might be beautiful, but nothing would ever be quite as beautiful as Haru.(Prompt #27: "Isn't this a gorgeous view?")
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Okumura Haru
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 9





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, the best way to describe this is just "Goro is very very in love with Haru". That's it. That's the fic.

Haru’s room had become quite a big source of comfort for Goro at one point. Even just the sweet, subtle scent it had became enough to make him calmer.

But, of course, nothing could ever beat how he felt when 

was around. Just having her around was reassuring. He sometimes wondered why she still stuck around him. He wondered how she somehow had fallen in love with him. But he had stopped questioning her about it. It didn’t matter how many times he would try to understand how they could have ended up in this sort of relationship. He was never able to find a concrete answer. Then again, maybe that’s just what love was like. He hadn’t experienced enough of that before meeting the Phantom Thieves to know for sure anyway.

“Are you okay, Goro? You seem to be thinking about something.” Haru questioned, sitting beside him on the bed and holding his hand.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” He squeezed her hand gently, trying not to think too much about how warm it felt. About how much he wished he could hold onto it forever…

“Do you mind if I open the window? Just to let some air in.”

He just shrugged, so she stood up and went towards the window. She opened it and took a deep breath, smiling as the fresh air entered the room. She then just stood there, leaning on the window and looking outside.

“You should come see this. The sky looks very nice tonight.”

With the way she was smiling, how could he say no? He joined her at the window and looked up. There did seem to be more stars in the sky than usual. He had to admit it was nice to see.

“Isn’t this a gorgeous view?” She asked.

“Yeah…” He said, but looked away from the sky to look at her instead. If the sky was gorgeous, she was simply the most gorgeous thing in the world. Not even a million stars would compare to her. That was what Goro thought, at least.

Haru turned to face him, then blushed when she noticed his eyes were clearly on her. “For how long have you been looking at me?”

“I’ve barely even looked at the sky in comparison.” He mumbled, his own cheeks heating up.

She giggled. He loved it when she giggled and laughed. It was like music to his ears. “Why?” She asked.

“W-well…” He scratched the back of his neck. It wasn’t exactly easy to say ‘I think you’re the most beautiful thing in the world’ out loud. Not for him, at least.

“Oh, I’m just teasing you.” She pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He almost jumped from how sudden it was. “But that look on your face sure tells me a lot.”

His face burned even more. So she could notice small things, too. She really was amazing. The most wonderful person in the world.

His gorgeous Haru.


End file.
